Shintaro Komatsu
Shintaro Komatsu is a dhampir, the son of Caitlyn and Ryuji Komatsu. He was born quite unplanned, as neither parent thought that Ryuji was capable of fathering children. However, Ryuji's curse being the strange thing that it is, he indeed had a son who, though quite alive, has a few curiosities about him such as an affinity for cold weather, a curiously low core body temperature and subtly sharpened teeth. He has shockingly bright yellow-blonde hair and generally takes after his father, though he has the hazel eyes of his mother. His demeanor is quiet and refined, and his upbringing led him to be extremely driven in the realms of study and work, as well as generally closed and highly distrusting of strangers. Shintaro, whose parents were both very busy individuals with careers that moved them about the globe constantly, was never a stranger to travel and new experiences. Both Caitlyn and Ryuji were afraid of what might happen if people were to learn that their boy wasn't quite human, so he was sheltered heavily throughout his youth, staying very close to his mother in particular and given constant tutoring in all manners of education and culture. Until his young teenage years, Shintaro was home schooled by Caitlyn and a few trusted nannies and teachers, and had little in the way of interaction with peers. When he was assuredly old enough to fully grasp and protect the magnitude of secrets that he had been burdened with, including his mother's clandestine intercontinental travel and his father's undeath, he was sent to a prestigious boarding school in Mesecoy, where his parents determined he would receive the best education. When he graduated from school many years later in his early twenties, he began taking over aspects of his mother's nuanced job. He eventually took over for her when she retired, particularly her responsibilities in what was once Duvallon and in the growing secret international coalition. In his adult years, Shintaro traveled extensively as his career demanded, but preferred the relatively quiet, private and religious atmosphere of his family's land in the Undead Nation. He met his wife there, one of the religious pilgrims who had made their way to see the paradoxical vampire paladin, and they lived and raised their children in the community that began to grow up around area. Many of Shintaro's descendants continued to live in the Undead Nation ever after, acting as administrators and contacts for the vivan visitors and religious pilgrims who came to see Saint Ryuji, as well as ambassadors to the surrounding towns and nations. Shintaro is two years younger than Virgil Erzebet. The two played together as young children, along with Virgil's sisters Nuan and Xue; the Erzebet children were some of young Shintaro's only experiences with others his own age until he began school much later. Despite Caitlyn and Ryuji's original discomfort with Osamu, they continued to arrange for visits, primarily at the childrens' behests. When they grew older and Shintaro left for boarding school, they had little in the way of contact and drifted apart, though sometimes saw each other on holidays. After the majority of the family departed to Hell, Shintaro never heard from any of them again, though he did keep in sporadic contact with Nuan. Category:Character